Twilight Boarding School
by Orangesoda111
Summary: My sister Rosalie's the pretty one she always gets the guys. And I'm just plain Jane Bella. So how could anyone especially the Edward Cullen want me? Bella just moved to Twilight's Boarding school and Edward is the schools player Rated T/M. R
1. Note to self stay away from Edward C

**I know this is one of my many fanfics but when a good idea of mine pops into my head I have to write about it! Don't worry about me not finishing it because, I have a lot of chapters written already.**

**Character Bio:**

**Rosalie Swan- 17 a junior Bella's sister and currently dating Emmett**

**Bella Swan- A 17 year old junior she's prettier than she gives herself credit for relationship status: single**

**Emmett McCartny- A 17 year old junior acts like a giant teddy bear but can be tough if he needs to be currently dating Rosalie**

**Jasper Hale- 17 junior sweet and has a slight southern accent he's the most responsible of the group currently dating Alice**

**Alice Cullen- a short pixie like 17 year old junior wants to be a fashion designer she's adopted and her adoptive brother is Edward. She is dating Jasper and has been since middle school**

**Edward Cullen- A 17 year old junior there are only 2 things that he cares about his Volvo and girls. He has his eye on the new girl (Bella) and is currently dating Tanya, no its Lauren wait it's Jessica yeah it's Jessica (He's the school player it's hard to tell who he's going out with) **

Although my sister Rosalie and I are opposites we get along great. She's blonde, I'm brunette, she's popular and pretty, I only have some friends and I think I'm a plain Jane She has a kick ass car, and I have an old truck (but I love it!) She's the one who always had a boyfriend and I have only had one. In freshman year she got accepted to Twilight's boarding school I mean so did I but I decided to stay here and go to public school, our family's financial situation isn't that great I mean my dad's a cop in one of the smallest town's and I thought it would be easier on Charlie if he only had to pay for Rosalie to go. But now I got a financial aid scholarship and as long as I follow the rules and don't get in trouble I'm all set to start my junior year there. Life has been going great for her she gushed about this guy named Emmett that she started dating in sophomore year "He's so hot and funny but don't be fooled by his appearance he's a softy on the inside, harmless". She's been prom queen for her grade all of the years that she has been there, and it seems like she is one of the most popular girls in school.

While my life hasn't been going so great, the middle of my sophomore year I started my first relationship which was a bad one with Mike Newton he was a nice guy at the beginning but in the summer all he did was pressure me into sex and when I rejected him, when I told him I wasn't ready sometimes he would hit me but he would always apologize and because, I was so stupid I would always forgive him. Luckily, I'm still a virgin and I was not harmed by Mike in that way. Mike slept around, he cheated on me 3 times and that lowered my self esteem, he would treat me like crap. Honestly I'm happy to be getting away from him going to different schools being 5 hours away from me sounds perfect, I haven't told him that I'm leaving and plan to keep it that way I don't want him to follow me there. Rosalie already left she had the option of going to school in august and just hang out there and get un-packed. When my parents split in the middle of summer freshman year Rosalie decided to go with Renee but I opted to stay with Charlie.

"I'm going to miss you Bells" Charlie said he was not the type to get emotional but he was starting to

"Ch-Dad I can always stay with you I know that it will be lonely with only you here but…" I started but he cut me off

"Bella you earned this scholarship go I'll be fine I survived being alone before, I can handle this. I guess I'll see you at thanksgiving break." He spoke and when he was referring to the year he spent alone he was talking about when Renee left him.

"I left some of Harry's fish fry in the freezer and some recipe cards are on the kitchen counter." I don't know how Charlie is going to survive he can't cook at all

"Thanks kiddo but I'll be eating at the diner a lot more often I'll probably burn the place down if I try to cook." Charlie joked and I allowed myself to laugh

"Bye" I said and awkwardly hugged him then I threw my suitcase into the back of my truck

Of course it took me longer than 5 hours to get there thanks to my old truck. I walked to the front office on the campus and approached the secretary.

"Hey I'm Isabella Swan and I'm new here." I told the lady at the front office

"Oh are you in any chance related to Rosalie Swan?" She asked and I replied yes she was a little confused when she saw that I was on financial aid. Now Renee pays for Rosalie's tuition ever since sophomore year but she refused to pay mine she could only pay one of ours and said it would be only fair if she paid Rosalie's since she's been going to this school longer than me and I couldn't ask Charlie for money. She must have saw on the forms that Rosalie's guardian to call was Renee and mine was Charlie.

"Here's your map, schedule, and key to your dorm looks like your sharing it with 2 other girls. You start work tomorrow at 10am at the campus's coffee shop half of the money you make will go to the school and the other half you can keep. I'll have to warn you though Miss Swan the board of education is strict on people who have scholarships one mess up and you could be off of financial aid so stick to the rules." She warned I said thank you and bye. So there I was standing like a complete idiot looking at the map trying to figure out where my dorm was.

"Hey do you need some help?" I heard someone ask.

"Hey I'm Eric Yorke the eyes and ears of this school I work for the school newspaper." He said then smiled

"Hey I'm Bella yeah actually do you know where dorm 32 is? And can you show me around a little bit I'm new here." I asked

"Sure follow me" He said and gave me a tour of the school (THIS SCHOOL ROCKS IT EVEN HAS AN INDOOR POOL!) I mentally screamed then he led me to room 32

"Thanks." I replied and he smiled

"See you around" I fiddled with the key until I got the door to unlock I saw some girl who was really short and had short spiky dark brown almost black hair she looked pixie like almost, and Rosalie. Rosalie came running towards me and I dropped my suitcase so that we could hug.

"Bella I missed you." She exclaimed

"Same. I'm so glad that I'm in a dorm room with you" I whispered in her ear I gave her a final tight squeeze and pulled away

"Wow Bella you got prettier than the last time I seen you." Rosalie complimented and I blushed

"Here I want you to meet everyone this is Alice our other roommate" She motioned to the pixie looking girl

"I can tell that we're going to be great friends" She said excitingly while bouncing and I smiled at her I could tell we were going to be friends right away.

"Emmett, my boyfriend" He waved at me and I smiled shyly and waved back. He was huge and muscular but then I remembered Rosalie telling me that he's like a giant teddy bear.

"Jasper, he's Alice's boyfriend." He was blonde and had the bluest eyes more tall than muscular

"And this is Edward he's going out with Tanya, no it's Jessica or is it Lauren? I don't know he has a different girlfriend each week." So he's a player huh? Note to self stay far away from Edward Cullen When I looked up I saw the most gorgeous eyes they were emerald green, his face was flawless Greek God, Adonis like, and he had a unique shade of bronze hair that seemed to stick out in the most messy yet perfect ways.

"So are you going out with anyone?" Edward asked and I was wondering why a guy like him would talk to a girl like me.

"Edward she's barley been here an hour and you're already hitting on her!" Alice scolded him

"So are you?" He asked completely ignoring Alice

"It's complicated but I'm pretty sure we're done so no I'm not dating anyone." I said a little uncomfortably

"Well I know that I'm going to visit this dorm more often." Edward said wait was he saying that so that he could see me more I quickly blocked that thought because I knew the answer was no.

"WHAT! YOU AND MIKE BROKE UP?" Rosalie yelled startling everyone

"Yeah kind of." I hope she got my hint that I didn't want to talk about it now

"Give me the details later I'm finally glad you dumped that-." I knew that she was going to call him a bad name and I didn't want everyone to know how bad my relationship sucked so I cut her off

"Yeah so Rosalie where can I put my stuff?" I asked and motioned to my suitcase

"Oh over here you can have this part of the closet." She said and I put my suitcase here Rosalie didn't know that Mike hit me but she saw sometimes how he treated me like crap.

"Hey what's your schedule?" Alice asked I unfolded my schedule

"Advanced Math

Advanced English

Study block

Advanced History

Advanced Spanish

Lunch

Advanced Biology

Gym"

"Holy crap Bella you're taking all advanced classes?" Emmett asked in disbelief. This can't be right I thought to myself but then I remembered that they placed me all in advanced classed because, of the grade I scored on the acceptance test and the fact that I'm on scholarship means that I have to work extra hard just to stay here.

"I guess so…" I trailed on a bit confused

"You're in my gym class along with Rosie" Emmett sounded like an excited little girl earning laughs from everyone.

"Emmett don't call me Rosie." Rosalie said half serious half jokingly

"Aww Babe" He whined and Rosalie hit him on the back of his head which added to the laughter

"And we're in the same Spanish class." Jasper added

"My History it looks like we're all in the same lunch" Alice chimmed in

"And you're in my Biology class and free block." Edward said and smiled I mentally groaned

"We probably should go now the dorm advisors will probably be doing dorm checks soon." Jasper spoke up he seemed to be the responsible one of the group. He gave Alice a chaste kiss and Emmett's and Rosalie's kiss was a little bit more passionate.

"So babe I'll see you around" Edward said before he left and I sighed as soon as the door shut Rosalie and Alice started to interrogate me

"So what do you think of the guys?" Alice asked

"Well Emmett seems like he's a 5 year old suck in a 17 year olds body." I joked

"That PERFECTLY describes him." Alice said and even Rosalie laughed

"I can tell Jasper is a sweet guy He's really nice. Good job Alice." Alice half laughed

"And Edward….?" I trailed on I didn't really know what to say about him

"Stay away from Edward he seems all nice and all but in the end he will just break your heart." Rosalie said sternly and Alice agreed

"You seem like a nice person Bella and I don't want to see you get hurt." Alice added

"Thanks for the warning but you don't have to worry I wasn't on planning on being one of Edward's bimbos." I exclaimed

"Good" They said in unison while laughing although Edward was a player there was something that drew me in… I quickly removed that thought from my mind.

**So GOOD or bad**

**HIT or miss**

**What did you like or dislike about this chapter **

**Reviews and constructive critism is awesome **

**Review!**


	2. I found a more appropriate name for you

**Thanks for all of the reviews so I guess this story is a hit! Enjoy this chapter!**

The dorm advisor did a role call to make sure everyone was in their dorms since it was 10pm.

"Is that all the clothes you have?" Rosalie asked looking at how I only had 2 suitcases and I nodded

"SATURDAY WE ARE GOING SHOPPING!" Alice announced

"Alice is kind of a shop-a-holic" Rosalie laughed at the horrified look on my face

"If you thought shopping with me is bad wait until you shop with Alice." Rosalie continued and I inwardly sighed.

"Yeah I have to shop all the time if I want to major in fashion." Alice stated I could picture her as a fashion designer.

I took a long shower and was soothed by the smell of my strawberry shampoo and changed into my pjs. I carefully put on my shirt so that it wouldn't brush up against the bruise that Mike gave me the other week after we gotten in an argument.

_Flashback…_

_We were in Mike's room he was blasting some rap music that had inappropriate lyrics about sex_

"_Hey we should do some of the things that he mentions in the song." Mike said with lust in his eyes and pressed his lips roughly against mine._

"_Mike" I sighed and pulled away from him_

"_You know that I'm not ready."_

"_Why don't you like me?" Mike asked playing it innocent_

"_You cheated on me 3 times how can I trust you?" I asked and my eyes were tearing up I didn't know why I was getting so emotional about._

"_Well I wouldn't have to cheat on you If you were not such a prude!" Mike screamed at me and I got up_

"_Where do you think you're going?" He asked and grabbed my arm and I yelped before I knew it I was on the floor and he was kicking me_

_End Flashback_

I pulled up my shirt a little to examine it there was a nasty large purplish black bruise on my side I gently brushed my fingers over it and winced. After I got dressed Alice, Rosalie, and I sat down on my bed and talked for a while Alice was really nice and had a bubbly personality and Rosalie and I bonded more.

"Ok so here are some basic rules of this school" Rosalie said I was well aware of the rules but I let her continue

"We can go out 4 days a week but we just need to be here by 10pm." She stated but I only got to go out every other week one of the scholarship rules.

"In dorms by 10pm but you already know that." Alice continued telling me some other of the rules

"So there are 3 girls who you need to avoid." Rosalie said in a surprisingly serious voice

"Tanya, Jessica, and Lauren." Alice said her voice solemn

"They are the queen bitches at this school and will rip you apart." Rosalie stated

"Just don't worry about it, try to avoid them, I'm sure they won't mess with you." Alice's words re-assured me. I yawned tired from everything that I did today.

"I think I'm going to go to bed." I said in a sleepy voice and Rosalie and Alice agreed.

I woke up and looked at my clock it was 9:30 in the morning and Rosalie was still sleeping but Alice was up and straightening her hair.

"I get up at 5 every morning." I gave her a weird glance

" What beauty takes time." Alice said innocently and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Rosalie wake up sleepy head." I cooed and Alice watched me amused

"5 more minutes" She groaned and fell back asleep

"Hey Alice" I called and threw a pillow towards her then glanced at Rosalie

"On 3 1,2,3!" I said and we hit Rosalie with the pillows and by the time she bolted up we were in hysterics.

"Ha Ha very funny." Rosalie grumbled then got out of bed I grabbed a long sleeve shirt that had buttons on the v neck and was stripped blue and grey along with jeans and black converse sneakers**(AN: Her outfits are ones that I saw her wear in the movie Twilight or New Moon)**. I looked at the clock and it was 9:55 crap I have work in 5 minutes I have to get to the on campus coffee shop in 5 minutes part of the whole financial aid policy deal I had to work for them.

"I have to go sorry I'll see you later!" I rushed out the door surprisingly I made it to work on time

"Here's your apron and work schedule." He gave me a brown almost coffee colored apron that had the boarding school's name on it. Work was un-eventful a couple of guys hit on me but I don't understand why they were. I folded my apron back into my dark orange backpack and put my schedule in there too. When I got back to the dorm and only Rosalie was there.

"Hey where did you take off to?" Rosalie asked

"I just had to sort out some issues at the front office fill out some papers." I lied I'm not ashamed that I'm on financial aid it's just I don't really like to share this kind of information with others it's not neccary.

"Oh Alice is in Jasper's dorm by the way." She said answering my question when I asked where Alice was

"So what happened with you and Mike?" She asked softly

"I don't know it just wasn't working out." I sighed

"Did he cheat on you…again." All I could do was stays silent he cheated on me 3 times over the summer with 3 different people.

"Ah Bella I don't see why you let him treat you like crap." She said and hugged me I almost said because, I deserve to be treated that way but I bit my tongue.

"We're done it's fine now I'm just going to move on." I exclaimed

"Ready to start classes tomorrow?" She asked and I nodded we decided to go to Emmett's Jasper's and Edward's dorm. We knocked at their door and Emmett half yelled come in

"Hey Bellsy!" Emmett said and gave me a bear hug I winced a little because, he was touching my bruise

"Emmy can't breath." I said and he chuckled then he put me down

Edward was gawking at me until Emmett threw a pillow at him and Jasper laughed.

Edward said across the room to me "You look really hot"

"Well wish I could say the same to you." I teased and Edward looked shocked what a player Emmett and Jasper snickered at his expression so Edward glared at them but his expression changed when a fake blonde entered the dorm and was wearing a tube top and shorts that could pass as underwear.

"Jessica" Edward growled almost and started to make out with her gag they finally parted and she sat on his lap

"Hey Bella what's your number?" Alice asked and we exchanged phones I did that with everyone except Jessica because, I remembered what Alice and Rosalie said about her I even exchanged numbers with Edward just to be nice and I saw what name he put his number under "The hottest person you will ever meet." Gag I looked up and he was wiggling his eyebrows I sighed and rolled my eyes and changed his contact to a more appropriate name Dickward Emmett saw what I did and burst out laughing.

"You're my hero Bella." Emmett said and I shrugged

"What?" Edward asked

"Let's just say that I found a more appropriate name for your contact, Dickward." I said with a smile and everyone was laughing except for him and Jessica. Just then my phone started to ring it was Mike but I just ignored it and we began a conversation my phone ringed again and I looked at the caller id.

"I have to take this." I said and walked out of the room Rosalie gave me a concerned look and I think she knew it was Mike

"Hello" I said a bit wary into the phone

"Bella were the hell are you?" He screamed into the phone

"You were supposed to meet me at the movies an hour ago! You're going to get it when I see you." He threatened

"Mike we're done" I built up the courage to say

"What do you mean You can't do this if you do I will find you!" He sounded angry whenever he was this angry he usually hit me

"Mike you cheated on me and you know what else you did." I said not wanting to say that he hit me

"It was only 4 times." Mike stated what 4 I only caught him 3 times that means…

"What do you mean by 4 times?" I asked my voice hurt and suspicious

"Um Uh Well uh you deserved it!" Mike stuttered

"When?" I asked

"When we started dating" I was shocked he was nice when we started dating I am so stupid for not realizing this

"Screw you" I said then hung up good thing this conversation over the phone if we were at home he would have beat me and I wouldn't be able to get out of this relationship. I sighed and walked back to my dorm not really wanting to talk to anyone right now. I took out my phone and started texting

_hey Rose I don't feel good so I think I'll just stay in our dorm today _

She replied

_Oh god Bella what did that jackass say to you?_

I sent back

_Can we not talk about it now?_

She never replied back I sighed a sigh of relief I got out of another Rosalie interrogation I got the rest of my stuff unpacked and called Charlie just to see how he was doing. I got a text from Rosalie

_Hey want to go to dinner with us?_

I looked at the clock it was 4 hours until 10pm

_Sure sounds great I'll meet yu at yur car_

I signed out at the front office first (Scholarship rules I have to sign out whenever I go out) then I walked to the parking lot and everyone was already there.

"Sorry I got a little lost" I exclaimed

"Here Bella you can ride in a car with Edward. Alice is riding with Jasper and I'm riding with Emmett."Rosalie stated

"No it's fine I can drive my car." I protested

"Bella If you drive in your truck you won't get there until curfew."

"Fine" I grumbled and walked to his car he had a silver Volvo I hopped in his car and he started driving like a maniac.

"Do you usually drive this fast?" I asked while gripping the seat he was pushing 85

"No I usually drive faster" He said and flashed me a smile I pressed play on his CD player and Claire De Lune filled his car I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Clare De Lune is great"

"You know Debussy?" He asked in somewhat disbelief

"Yeah this is one of my favorites." I said as we pulled into the parking lot. We got there earlier than everyone else thanks to his driving. We got a table for 6 and Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice got there shortly.

I ordered the cheapest thing on the menu soup and water which only cost me 6 dollars we finally got our food and started talking

"So where are you from Heaven? because, you look like an angel." Edward used one of his awful pick up lines on me. I rolled my eyes in disgust.

"What babe I know that you like me don't be shy. Ask me out." Edward continued

"Ok get out" I said pointing to the door and Emmett's booming laughter filled the restaurant

"Come on babe."

"I have a name you know it's Bella not babe." I was telling Edward off

"Did you know that Bella means beautiful in Italian?" I sighed he was not going to give up

"Did you know that Edward means jackass in Italian?" I mocked him and everyone laughed

"Wow Eddie do you want some ice for that burn?" Emmett joked

"Shut up and don't call me Eddie" He grumbled

"Oh so I get it you only like it when Jessica calls you Eddie." Emmett embarrassed Edward

"Oh Eddie you're so strong and macho" Emmett said in a voice that strangely just like a girl we all starred at Emmett and burst out laughing

"Emmett don't ever do that again that was creepy" Jasper said speaking for us the waitress came to our table for the 5th time tonight

"So do you want anything else?" She asked Edward and she was flirting with him

"Besides you then nothing I'm the man of your dreams Edward" He said in a player-ish way

"Oh I'm uh I-Irana" She stuttered dazzled at his beauty the waitress gave us the check and slipped Edward her number.

"You know you shouldn't do that" I told him

"What?" He asked

"Dazzle her like that now that poor girl is going to be waiting at her phone for days waiting you to call." I stated and a smile spread across his face

"Do I dazzle you?" He asked amused

"Yeah but then you open your mouth." I dissed him

"OHHHHHH EDDIE DO YOU WANT SOME ICE-" Emmett practically yelled but Edward cut him off

"Shut up" Edward said frustrated we left the restaurant and we got into his Volvo.

"So do you want to go out some time?" He had the nerve to ask

"Are you kidding me! I know your type you think it's fun to break girls' hearts and only go out with them to sleep with them. I hate to break it to you but I'm not going to be one of your sluts."

"You make me sound like some kind of animal it's not my fault that girls want some Edward action." I made a disgusted noise the rest of the car ride was silent I got out of the car and walked to the front office to sign myself back in and went to the dorm. It took me a little bit longer to fall asleep I was so anxious for the first day of school.

**Hey I know that Edward wasn't very gentlemen like but I wanted to emphasize how much of a player he was don't worry he gets sweeter!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
